1. Field of Invention
This invention belongs to the field of manufacturing of smart card, and relates particularly to smart card with two read-write modes as well as to its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Arts
DI (Dual Interface) card is the abbreviation of smart card with two read-write modes. Constructed with PVC (Polyvinyl Chloride) layer, chip module and coil, the DI card is a single chip module based card with integrated contact and contactless interfaces. With two operation interfaces, the DI card allows access to the chip module either via contact points of the contact mode or via radio frequency mode in a certain distance (within 10 cm), to execute the same operation; the two interfaces follow two different standards: the contact interface meets ISO/IEC 7816, while the contactless interface meets ISO/IEC 14443. The two interfaces share a same micro processor, operating system and EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory).
Besides one chip module, inside the DI card, there is also an antenna coil connecting with the chip module, when using the contactless interface, the electro-magnetic field generated by the reader will provide energy, through radio frequency to supply energy and transmit data.
At present, there are two kinds of DI card manufacturing process, one of which includes the below steps:
Make ready the antenna and base materials, and make pre-lamination to get the inlay layer; align and register the top layer which contains top printed sheet and protection film, the bottom layer which contains bottom printed sheet and protection film, precisely with the Inlay layer, then laminate and cut card, to obtain the card base of smart card with two read-write modes; mill slot for the first time at the location of chip module of the card base, and manually pick and draw the wires, trim wire end, and etc., of the antenna on the card base obtained after the first time slotting, then mill slot for the second time; concurrently, on another equipment, solder and mill flat to the two contact points of the chip module; and finally, in the encapsulation machine, place in order the treated card base and the chip module to encapsulate them, place in order the treated card base and chip module on the dual-interface encapsulation machine to encapsulate them.
The other kind has the following steps:
Make ready the antenna and base materials, and make pre-lamination to get the inlay layer; align and register the top layer which contains top printed sheet and protection film, the bottom layer which contains bottom printed sheet and protection film, precisely with the Inlay layer, then laminate and cut card, to obtain the card base of smart card; mill slot for the first time at the location of chip module of the card base, and mill slot for the second time at the locations of the chip module's circuit contact points; infill with conductive adhesive on the location of second time slotting, and set the chip module into the corresponding contact points to solidify.
Finally place in sequence the treated card base and chip module on the dual-interface encapsulation machine.
In the course of materializing the above said DI card production, it is found by the inventor that there are at least the following problems with the existing techniques: many steps have to resort to manual work, e.g., soldering, and etc., characterized by low daily output, and also by difficulty in controlling the operation method, where, even skilled workers are hard to guarantee product quality; manual work also causing high rejection rate, and applying the method on the treatment of soldering and copper wire may damage the antenna wire end and the chip module, resulting in reduced stability of the finished card. If conductive adhesive is adopted, the exposure in the air of the adhesive in the course of solidification process, as well as the fairly long solidification time yields the adhesive's conductivity significantly susceptible to time and environmental factors, which would result in unstable conductivity of card.